Chemistry of a Car Crash
by cut.class.not.frogs
Summary: All Sasuke Uchiha has to do is keep an eye on Sakura Haruno for her wealthy father without her knowing. sasuxsaku. romancehumor. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

All right, so im writing a sasuxsaku fic. The idea came to me when I was reading this book called Love Sick and it just wouldn't leave my head, so I forced myself out of bed and typed this up. And right now, it too early to be awake. XD

Oh and I also found it funny that my name was one of the spelling corrections to "Uchiha". Technically it's my nickname, which is 2 letters short of my name. I looked at my computer screen funny.

Anyways…

I'll try to update this as soon as possible, which is kind of hard when I have homework every day and what seems like a test or quiz every other day in every single one of my classes, BUT I will try :

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own Naruto, otherwise I wouldn't be writing this.

**THE X'S DON'T SEPARATE DIFFERENT POINT OF VIEWS.**

**They're just there to look pretty or something.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sasuke**

There was shouting and loud footsteps outside of the door, but i didn't pay attention to that. I was actually listening to the deal this man was making.

"Uchiha Sasuke, do you accept?"

"Hn." I said before leaving the uncomfortable metal chair I was sitting in, and left the man to contemplate whether or not that was a yes or a no. Actually, I had no idea what my answer was.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I drove away fast, way faster than what I was supposed to drive. Rain started to fall in a slight drizzle and I cursed under my breath, putting the hood of my car up. My cell phone started ringing; it was Ino, my girlfriend. I ignored it; I had other thoughts on my mind.

_"All you have to do is keep an eye on my daughter."_

_"If it's so easy, than why am I the only one who can watch her."_

_"You do remember the incident last summer, do you not?"_

_"Hn."_

_"Well, I can get you out of all that trouble. Put you in the school you originally wanted to go to, I'll make sure they let you in for sure."_

_"__Meet me here at 10 AM this Saturday. I'll explain everything else then."_

**Sakura**

I felt sick as I walked up to my car in my jeans and tight black tee-shirt in light rain. I should have brought a jacket.

I got inside of the car and closed my eyes and just sat there for a minute thinking. My dad was pressuring me again, about my grades and school and the company dinner this Saturday and how I had to make a good impression or supposedly I would let the whole world down. My head ached and I could have fallen asleep right then, due to another restless night.

When all the thoughts were cleared from my head, I put on my seatbelt and turned on the radio and drove away from the mansion.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Driving to Konoha High usually didn't take very long, maybe about ten minutes, but today it seemed like the red light never wanted to turn red, plus some stupid girl's were all trying to get the attention of a certain stupid idiot, who's car was in front of hers. It was probably Sasuke.

The light finally decided to turn green, but the car in front of hers didn't want to move obviously.

"What the fuck, Uchiha, move." I honked the horn and he finally sped away, and a whole bunch of girls decided to follow him. Go figure, I hope the all drive off a cliff.

Since that minor setback occurred I had to wait at another red light that just turned red the moment I got there, and to my luck, Naruto's car was right next to mine. Don't get me wrong, he's one of my really good friends, I just didn't need to hear his voice right now.

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Oh dear God, I was spotted. I ducked under the steering wheel hoping he would see me.

"Eh, Sakura-chan…?" I heard him say. Good, my stupid plan was working.

"Sakura-chan…I swear you were there…wait…that's driving that car!? A GHOST!" I could have sworn I made a weird face at his last comment. I was fixing to duck my head up and show him I was there, but then the light turned green and he sped off screaming "ghost" at the top of his lungs.

I rolled my eyes and drove into the parking lot of my school, wondering what I would expect of this day.

* * *

**So I finished typing up chapter one. I hope you liked it. Oh and if you're confused that's perfectly normal, I'll have to get into detail with the "deal" and whatnot.**

**Plus this will be a high school fic and there will be humor added, I ****cant**** write something that doesn't have something random in it. But some parts will be serious.**

**So, Review please!**

**NO FLAMES. i understand if you want to give me constructive critisicm because you found a mistake or didnt like the way something was, but im doing my best.**

**thanks ;**


	2. Chapter 2

IM SO SORRY THAT IM UPDATING SO LATE. I had so many people's birthdays this month and I was going to update this weekend but I had oni-con and I probably only got about 5 hours of sleep this whole weekend.

Well right now there's a cold front and its cold and windy outside and I love it! So right now im really happy and I have a lot of homework but im going to ignore that and update.

Oh and THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS:D

**Disclaimer: **I don't even understand why this is necessary. I don't own Naruto.

_If love is surrender_

_Then whose war is it anyway?_

**Sakura**

I walked into Konaha High and everything seemed to be the same. The usual 5,000 fangirls were in a huge clump, Ino was attempting to kill most of them. There was also the other 60,000 crying fangirls in corners complaining about "I thought he loved me" and whatnot. There was also Neji wandering around C hall with a sheep outfit on.

Okay, so maybe the Neji thing wasn't so usual, what the hell was he doing? A whole bunch of fangirls attacked him, so there was this random sheep rolling down the halls and a whole bunch of squealing. I walked into my first period class, which was reading with Kakashi- sensei.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

If there's one thing about his reading class, it's that it's extremely loud. Everyone feels the need to scream at each other, even though they're right next to each other.

"I got you pregnant, now marry me?" Naruto said to a rather shocked girl.

"Uhhhhh…"

"Heh, im just practicing for the school play." Naruto said smiling his big grin at the girl that looked like she was about to pass out. I was thinking about slapping her so she could snap back to reality.

So I guess Neji was practicing for the school play since he was a sheep? When do sheep and teenage pregnancies tie in with each other? What kind of play was this school doing? I bet you Kakashi was the teacher in charge of it all, stupid perverted- sensei.

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A very loud Ten Ten said as she walked into the class and sat next to me.

"I heard that Sasuke was spotted leaving your house this morning." She said with a sly look on her face.

"What!? Where the fuck did you hear that?" I said to her, scowling.

"I have my ways of knowing, soooo does Ino know?" She wasn't letting it go. I sighed.

"Ino doesn't have to know anything, because he wasn't at my house. Don't you think im the one that would know?"

I turned around and looked at Sasuke that just sat in his seat. He glared at me, how nice was he?

"See." I pointed out to her.

"Wow he looks mad…what did you guys do!?"

"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" I said too loudly and everyone in the class looked at me. Oh God, that girl that Naruto shocked needed to pass out now so that this awkward moment could be over.

"Uhm, im just practicing for the school play." I lied, but it worked, everyone went back to their conversations.

Ino walked into the room, followed by Kakashi.

"Ino didn't I separate you and Sakura?" He asked as she sat next to me.

"No."

"I just separated you for the hundredth time yesterday; now go to your seat in the back." **(a/n: my and my best friend got separated so many times in the year, so we just screamed to each other from the other side ****of the room, and the teacher didn't like that at all. ****XD**

"I hate you."

"I know."

She stormed to the back of the room giving her boyfriend a smile.

"Now class I want you to write a sonnet." Kakashi-sensei randomly said leaving the class to stare at him oddly as he buried his head into reading a "Science book" which wasn't really a science book; it was just one of his perverted novels with a cover that said "SCIENCE BOOK, DO NOT READ UNLESS YOURE KAKASHI." So not only did our teacher not own a science book, he also didn't own a brain.

* * *

**Sasuke**

Sakura seemed happy, why was I supposed to be watching her again?

**Sakura**

The bell rang and I walked into the hallway and started walking towards Orochimaru-sensei's classroom, everyone suspected he was either a pedophile, a woman, a snake, Michael Jackson, Neji's grandma or all of the above. (A/n: I don't know…XD)

After science class I got a text message from Ino saying:

_SAKURA HARUNO __GET__ YOUR STUPID ASS DOWN TO MY HOUSE NOW._

_Sorry for being mean to you! I loveeeeeeeeeeeeeee you! 3 _

Okay that was really weird. Maybe she was PMSing or something, and why was she at her house now? It was only third period. I decided to fake sick and drive down to her house.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I parked my car and walked into her house and went up the stairs and walked into her room only to see her sitting there eating a huge box of chocolate and swimming in Kleenex and watching Lion King.

"Uhm…Ino…?"

"Sakura."

"Ino?"

"SAKURA."

"…"

"SAKURA!"

"Ino, what the hell's wrong with you!?"

"Oh you're actually here…"

"…"

"Sakura, I think Sasuke's cheating on me."

I wasn't actually that surprised.

"Why?"

"Come on Sakura, are you blind? Have you seen all the girl's around him lately?" I had to try so hard not to start laughing. She was obviously the blind one, he's always had girls around him.

"Ino, im sure he loves you. If you loved them, he wouldn't be dating you would he?"

"I guess you're right." It's a good think atleast she thought I was right, because I wasn't so sure I was myself.

"Now Ino, stop moping around and let's go dress shopping, you know my dad has that boring old party thing tomorrow." Ino's parents would also be there and obviously she had to come and distract me from my dad.

"Jeez Ino, did you eat enough chocolate?" I asked eyeing all the candy.

"I also ate a brownie." She said pointing to a pan where they were.

"Uhm, the pan's empty…"

"Hm…" She said staring at the empty brownie pan.

Right before we were fixing to walk out of her house she stopped me.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Ino."

"What do you put in first, the cereal or the milk?"

"…Lets go."

**Sasuke**

I dialed a number into my cell phone. After three rings someone picked up.

"Im accepting your offer."

"Good Sasuke, now don't get caught."

I was doing something I would regret later.

**IM DONEEEE!**

**Sorry if the chapter was really lame or whatever. The story line will continue to build up in the next chapter AND I WILL TRY VERY HARD TO UPDATE SOON. Possibly on Friday of this week IF I GET REVIEWS.**

**Some people put me on their story alert but didn't even review, and I'd really like them to. You don't have to say much.**

**SO REVIEW!**

**NO FLAMES.**

**Don't bring my happy spirits ****down :D**


End file.
